1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image display apparatus such as, for example, a television receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of recent television receivers have a picture-in-picture function wherein a child picture is displayed in a parent picture, a picture-out-picture function wherein a child picture is displayed outside a parent picture, or a menu displaying function. A television receiver having a function of swapping a parent picture and a child picture is also known and disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. Heisei 4-6104.
In conventional television receivers, in order to realize the picture-in-picture function, the picture-out-picture function or the menu displaying function, one of the keys provided on a remote controller to which the function is allocated is manually operated. Since those keys are provided on the remote controller, conventional television receivers are disadvantageous in that the remote controller is complicated in construction and also in operation.